The World's Not Black and White
by Solomon the Slowking
Summary: Due to a traumatising event as a young boy Black has been left deathly afraid of pokemon. So how will he fare when, for reasons not even known to him, he sets out on a pokemon journey in a desperate attempt to overcome his fear. (rated T just in case)


_Hey there all, Solomon here, and this is my first ever fanfic, in fact, it's my first ever piece of series writing, so take it easy on me please. This is a story about a boy called Black who has been afraid of pokemon ever since he was a little boy. Currently I intend it to basically follow the storyline of the game, with slight deviations here and there. So, read, enjoy and when (if) you reveiw, please, take it easy._

_Also, I suck at titles, and descriptions._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I no not, nor will I ever, own pokemon, Nintendo or any or their characters, places ect. this is a disclaimer for the entire story as I don't intend to do it again._

* * *

**Prologue**

The moon looked down from where she hung in the sky, tethered to the earth by insubstantial bonds. Drifting in the space between the limited world of men and the infinite dimensions of heaven, where the stars dodged and span through their everlasting dance. Drifting in ways that many have tried to interpret for their own means, and all have failed, for the boundless wanderings of the stars are beyond the understanding of Pokémon and humans alike.

Far below the limitless black depths the elements waged war against each other. Lightning arced from an oppressive sky as the ground heaved and boiled, ejecting molten rock in a struggling to expand its coastline. Here battle raged as the land stood firm against the inexhaustible hunger of the endless sea.

"Mommy"

A disembodied voice drifted towards the shore from the twisted trees that lined the beach.

"Mommy"

The snap of twig breaking underfoot. The ghostly patter of tiny feat.

"Mommy"

From the darkness of the low hanging limbs emerged a child, no older than 5. Wind tore at light brown hair as lighting lit up a face streaked with tears.

A deep rumble separated itself from the surrounding uproar, so low it could only be felt in the pit of the stomach and the souls of the feet and almost indistinguishable from the roaring wind and the crashing waves. But what began hushed by distance quickly entered an audible range. A deep roar filled the sky as the boy, now standing in the centre of the beach, turned to look for the source. Far down the beach, but approaching rapidly, the horizon seemed to be full of arcing energy.

The boy screamed with fear as the blearing light consumed him and he sank slowly to the ground in the midst of the seemingly endless trample of Zebstrika hooves and the undying roll of thunder. Tremors racked his body as he sobbed in helpless terror and violent spasms shot through his limbs as sparks danced across his skin.

The Zebstrika herd bounded on, oblivious to the damage they were causing, to engrossed in expelling the excess energy brought on by the lightning storm, discharging it to those of its number that had not yet evolved and lacked the ability to draw the lightning directly from the sky. Jolticks, clinging to the hides of the thunderbolt Pokémon to feast on the dissipating voltage, were thrown off as the Zebstrikas leaped to dodge the infant at the last second, only just noticing the obstacle in time, only to have the electric spiders land in the shivering frame of the child, scuttling off again as the larger Galvantula scramble over the unexpected obstruction as they struggle to keep up with their source of food.

The horde of Pokémon moved on as quickly as they had arrived, trailed only by a few straggling Jolticks, taking the storm with them.

As the winds died a thick fog began to drift in from the sea. Engulfing first the breaking waves, then the beach, before finally enveloping the forest. Trapping the paralysed child on the pebbles, surrounded by the swirling eddies of an impenetrable white gloom.

Deep within the obscuring mist a flickering purple flame faired into existence. Then another. Then another. Soon it appeared as if a bonfire had ignited itself within the mists of the fog.

A bonfire that slowly drifted in to surround the prone figure lying, immobile but conscience, where the land ended.

Gradually, strangely shaped figures emerged from the white depths. The first to emerge squelched closer on half melted bases. Small, waxy bodies, the tops of their heads in various stages of liquidness, some having melted so far that only one, deep, cold, yellow eye was blazed above an awfully leering mouth. More, different silhouette, floated nearer, waving metallic arms as purple flames flickered, enclosed within glass like orbs festooned with those same dreadful eyes. Finally, the Chandelure drifted into the growing circle, flame tipped limbs moving hypnotically slowly as the pyres on their heads flared and sparked as the owners slowly fed on the helpless soul below them.

The Pokémon edged closer to the source of their fuel, the circle tightening as the ghosts complemented each other on their find.

_"It is almost gone now, it will be too weak to resist"_

_"It is a child"_

_"An innocent"_

_"A feast"_

_"Stop this now!"_ Hope flared in the child's chest as one of the larger Chandelure had moved into the centre of the circle, only for fear to replace it once more as the lead ghost continued _"you know the rules. When a find like this is made, it is the smallest and weakest of us that consumes his fill first"_

_"That he may grow to save us all from our once foretold doom," _the surrounding Pokémon chorused back in fanatical unison.

One section of the circle parted to reveal a single cold blue flame in the midst of a sea of flickering purple and a single sparking green eye. The Litwick moved eagerly forward, stubby hands stretched forward as if it could touch the soul on which it was about to feed.

Right before he could reach the still conscious and sobbing child a deep voice rang out that made the ghost types tremble and scatter and the boy to feint in terror.

**"LEAVE HIM"**

Black jerked upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and trembling as if he had really just gone through it all again.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed that. I should get more into the characters in the next few chapters but this was simply to explain why Black is afraid of pokemon, and hopefully you won't blame him after that.

I have a small problem though. I need a "starter" pokemon for black to receive. It doesn't have to be one of the regular starters but I would like it to be on the smaller side, young and preferably easily manageable. Any suggestions? (and yes legendary are an option)

**warning:** this fanfic is by no means my highest priority. In fact, its taken me about a year just to decide to put up this prologue so **do not **expect frequent or even regular updates. BUT, remember this, the more reviews I get, and the more people who like this story, the more like I am to continue and update more regularly. Also, don't be afraid to tell me if you see a mistake as there is nothing better that a bit of constructive criticism. But the phrase is "constructive criticism" guys, so no flames please.

"knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens"

-Solomon


End file.
